


The Devil Gets His Due

by LadyRussellSprouts



Series: Misery [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Death, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Kylo Ren, Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: Love gets in the way. But love is also the cure.Warning: There are no happy endings now or forever.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Misery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Devil Gets His Due

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to have your heart broken.

She loved the feel of his hands on her skin. Strong and a little calloused but always gentle as he laid claim to her body. She could always feel him in a way she had never felt the physical world around her. A tug on the bond that bound them felt more real than the lightsaber in her hands. 

“Come with me” he urged, bringing her toward the front of the ship. 

Dazed, she followed. 

Being led toward the deck, she noted the empty room as the doors slid closed behind her. The controls glittered on the console. Something beeped on screens as he sat in the commander’s chair and settled her on his lap. His fingers danced across the keyboard until a map was projected on the large screen in front of them. 

“The First Order now owns these territories,” he began, lips trailing against the skin of her nape. 

Her eyes were drowsy as they danced across the planets and galaxies that were depicted onto the screen. She held her breath as another panel zoomed out to include more planets, a galaxy. The First Order had seized control of thousands of territories, and planets. They had control of millions of people. 

“As Supreme Leader, I own these territories,” he continued, pausing until she turned to meet his gaze. “And I offer them to you.”

Her head tilted in confusion, brows scrunching, “What do you mean?”

He let out a breath undoing her hair with his gloved hands. Watching her hair fall onto her shoulders, his hands settled onto her hips. When he looked at her again, his eyes were earnest, “As my Queen, you would own these territories. You would have the power to make new rules for you and your friends. You could make it safe for them.”

Rey jerked away in his lap but his hands were steel around her waist. She closed her eyes feeling a stab of pain. Once again he offered her the world but that wasn’t what she wanted from him. 

He pulled her closer, kissing the new trail of tears sliding down her cheek. 

“I can’t live without you” he confessed in a whisper. 

He missed her, she knew. She was so tired of fighting with him. It had been a long and weary road this past year. He hummed in agreement through their bond. 

Weak, she pressed her lips against his desperate ones. He groaned against her lips as their mouths met and tongues clashed. Heat rose as he nipped and sucked on her lower lip. He ran his hands against her body, tugging and ripping until the air kissed her skin. She rubbed herself against him, hips rubbing between his thighs, chest pressed against his chest. Her nipples ached in the cool hair, begging for attention. 

His lips nipped at her chin, leaving a trail of kisses toward her neck. She shivered when he bit the skin of her neck and shoulder. His lips laved at the bite, sucking until love bites bloomed across her skin. Grinning against her pale flesh, he moved toward the puckered tips of her breast. Her hands tangled in his hair as his tongue rasped against the erect tip. 

Head raised, she moaned clutching his lips against her sensitive skin. He sealed his lips around the skin and sucked steadily, tongue flicking and swirling the hardened nipple in his mouth. She was breathless when he tortured the other breast. Uncontrolled, her hips gyrated in his lap until she felt him throbbing below her. 

With a pop, his lips disengaged from her heaving chest and guided her off his lap. Her legs were unsteady as they both stood. He pivoted her to face the screen. Hands never leaving her body, they wandered, heating skin that had been untouched for too long. It craved his touch. 

He moved her hair away as his lips found her shoulder. His hands disappeared to remove his clothing but soon found themselves searching her body again. His hands traveled down her body, plucking a nipple before trailing between her legs. 

She gasped when his fingers found the engorged clit. His fingers circled the button twice before finding a drenched pussy. A hum of approval whispered across her neck as his fingers worked her toward the precipice. Her hands urged him to go harder, to go faster tugging on his hair, pushing at his thrusting hands. All too soon, she shook against his tall and broad frame. 

Her head was still spinning when he took a step back letting the cold air touch her back. The chair creaked as he sat and pulled her toward him. He was hard against her buttocks, throbbing and demanding attention. He settled himself between her legs, rubbing between her lips before easing her down. A strangled moan left her lips as she slid onto his shaft. He was so deeply seated inside her. 

Breathing hard, she tried to balance herself on his knees. He grunted, displeased before pulling her back onto his chest. She whimpered as he slid even deeper and pushed her legs to straddle his own. The cool air lapped at her engorged clit. She was open. If someone were to see them now, they would see how her juices drenched his balls. They would see the way his long and thick cock pleasured her with measured, deep thrusts. 

Breathy embarrassing sounds escaped her lips as she writhed on top of him. She swirled her hips against him, loving the way he stretched her open. His hips were punishing as they bounced her with upward thrusts. They were so deeply connected. A visual representation of their bond. 

“Please Rey. Rule the galaxy with me” he demanded, thrusting harder. 

Her body tightened like a bow string as he pummeled her pussy the way she loved. A wail rent the air as she clenched around him. Milking his shaft, she pulled at his cock until he groaned loudly in her ear. 

She lay limp against his chest as he spent inside her. 

* * *

Rey was still shaking, limbs weak when she jerked awake in her bunk. Her pants were drenched. She didn’t need to look to know that his cum would coat her inner thighs. 

Even as she shook, she spoke first. “You need to let me go.”

“I’m finally asking. Isn’t that what you wanted? I’m here. I’m asking” Kylo replied, looking just as weary.

She didn’t want to look but her body never obeyed when it came to him. 

There he sat on the bunk across from hers, leaning forward with his hands crossed between his knees. He was dressed impeccably in his sleeping clothes but he looked tired. Dark circles lived beneath his eyes and they had grown since the last time they had seen each other. 

“It’s too late. The time has passed and we’ve both chosen our paths” she explained, sitting up to mirror him. 

“It’s never too late.”

She scoffed, “You say as you order more troops to launch after the Resistance.”

There was silence as they both recognized the truth in her statement. 

It had really been a dream. Another lie he had shown her through their bond. Kylo Ren would never give up his aspirations of ruling the galaxy. 

“Do you still carve the days on the walls?” he asked suddenly. 

Her head jerked toward his before quickly looking away. “A childish habit. One that no longer applies to me.”

He ignored her. 

“How long has it been?” He turned and gestured toward something to the right of him. His fingers traced something on the fringes. “400 days since we last saw each other in person?”

She turned away from him. “It doesn’t matter. Tomorrow I’ll see you on the battlefield and we’ll be enemies again.”

“You just have to-” he began vehemently but she cut him off.

“Do not make this my fault!” she screamed, getting to her feet. “All I’ve ever asked, all I’ve ever wanted from you was one thing.”

She paused when she saw that she had his attention. 

“Do you love me?” she asked, trying not to sound like she was begging. 

In the silence, she looked away unable to bear this rejection again. She could hear his clothes rustling as he moved. The air shifted behind her. 

“You already know.”

When she looked over, he was gone. 

Legs weak, she fell onto the mattress beneath her. Why was it so hard for him to say the words? She had said them a hundred times in a hundred ways. Three words. She needed to hear it from his lips. No one had ever said them to her. That was all she wanted from him. She would leave everything behind. The Resistance, the Jedi, defeating the First Order, paving the future. All of it. 

She shifted to lay on the mattress and stared unseeing at the unused bunk above her. She would always be thankful to her friends Finn, Poe, Rose and the Resistance. They had given her purpose and a meaning to life. They included her in everything. However, they could never understand the loneliness of being a force user. While they created battle plans to take down the First Order, she was shut aside to train. On more than one occasion, she had watched from a distance as they all laughed together over missions she couldn’t go on. Always on the outside looking in. She didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

A tear slid down her face as her eyes focused on the scratch marks on the bunk above her. Her finger trailed the most recent addition passing over the hundreds of other marks. Kylo was correct. It had been 400 days. 

It both touched and hurt her to know that he counted the days as diligently as she. She missed him dearly but tomorrow would define their future. Even as he coerced and persuaded her to become his Queen, the First Order had never given up an attack on the Resistance. He would never stop. 

It made her sad. 

He made her sad. 

This time was really goodbye. Finn had brought her something yesterday. She had found a way to tune out his summoning.

* * *

She should have learned her lesson. 

Kylo Ren never entered her dreams without a reason. Today was not the first time he had manipulated their bond with dreams and sweet words. He only came when the First Order was ready for an attack. And this time they had brought the entire fleet. 

Adrenaline thrummed in her veins and flowed with every heartbeat as she ran toward Finn. They needed to evacuate the premises. The Resistance’s plan to draw out the First Order was working. They had less than ten minutes to bring what they needed and load the ships. 

“Rey, we’ve gotta go” Poe urged, running past her toward the pilot’s deck. BB-8 rushed right behind him.

A moment later, the engine ignited and the ship was ready for flight. Finn smiled at the frazzled Poe before turning toward her. He held out his hand and she smiled. 

Before she could reach out to grab Finn’s hand, something yanked at the bond within her. Her hand shook before going toward her stomach. She was going to be sick. 

“Rey, are you okay? What’s wrong?” She could hear Finn’s anxious voice above her. 

Through blurred eyes, she saw that the ship was starting to float off the ground. Something was wrong. She shouldn’t be able to feel him anymore. 

Another pull and she fell to her knees. Breathing hard, she tried to concentrate as her hand landed reflexively at the lightsaber around her waist. He wasn’t supposed to be here with the first set of enemy ships. He had come for her. They had not planned for this.

“He’s here. You guys need to go.” She managed to breathe.

“I can’t leave you here,” Finn argued, looking like he was going to jump toward her. 

Rey managed to stand again and gave him a wobbly but confident smile. 

“You’re not leaving me. I’m just going to distract him away from the ships. Pick me up on the other side of the falls.” 

Poe made an urgent noise behind Finn and the ship lurched under his feet. He reluctantly took a step back toward the door and believed her lie. 

* * *

The force connection didn’t always tell the truth. She learned this the hard way as she watched him glide across the clearing toward her. 

Kylo Ren was excessively tired but he was also excessively angry… at her.

“Did you think your little trick would hide you from me?” He hissed as the lightsaber ignited in his hand. 

“I didn’t think about you at all.” She taunted trying to pivot him away from the ships. 

She didn’t even need to try. All of his focus was on her. 

He chuckled at her words. “We are one, a dyad in the force.”

She couldn’t hide her reaction. The words ignited relief and a sense of pain. They were one. But just as quickly, she steeled herself against his words. She hadn’t forgotten the events from the morning. 

“You’re lying.”

His eyes softened. “I would never lie to you.”

Face flushing red, she struck first. His words enraged her. He never lied but he always omitted the most important information. Three words. Just three words. They echoed in her ears like a phantom. 

The red and blue of their lightsabers clashed letting loose sparks but she continued to strike. It infuriated her more when he didn’t attack. Instead, he moved and shifted in defense of her thrusts. Pushing with all of her might on the next downward swipe, he fell at her feet. 

The blue of her saber shone against his face as she brought the wand against his neck. Something dark called for her to make the killing strike. Kylo’s eyes widen as if hearing the voice too. 

Her hands shook in indecision. They breathed deeply, both staring at each other. Both at crossroads. 

Rey’s hand lowered an inch before she felt a jarring pressure at her side. 

“NO!” she heard Kylo shout before she fell to the ground from the blast. 

Falling onto her knees as something wet soaked through the garment at her chest, she watched Kylo Ren behead a red-haired man. 

She hurt everywhere. Every breath was an effort to pull oxygen into her lungs and push carbon dioxide out. It had only been seconds but she couldn’t really feel her limbs. Her body was shutting down. Why was she so wet? 

It was a struggle but she brought her hands to her face. There was blood. So much blood. 

* * *

Once there was darkness and sense of completion.

But when Rey opened her eyes, color flooded her vision. The blue sky opened up before her and the world was so quiet. She felt so tired. Could she just lay here for a few moments more?

A breeze blew by and she could feel how cold she was. Why was she so wet?

She jerked forward as she remembered what was at stake. Her eyes searched the clearing and found the headless body several feet away. Turning, she found the slumped figure clothed in black. Two lightsabers at his side. 

Kylo Ren lay still and unmoving. A certain peace on his tear stained and bloodied face. 

She moved toward him, confused and unbelieving. A tortured sound she didn’t think she was capable of making escaped her. In her arms, his body was cooling. Her body was so tired and sore but there was something worse happening inside her. She couldn’t feel him through their bond anymore. The bond was gone. She was empty.

Her visions blurred and she pulled him against her chest. Sobs wracked her body as he continued to lay there unmoving. 

“What have you done?” she asked him over and over while she sat in the clearing. 

Alone. 

_In an alternate universe…_

He eyed the woman who had just walked in through the doors of his coffee shop. Her brunette hair had been pulled into triple buns behind her head. Unusual but effective for showing off her sharp features. The curves of her body were hidden under her overcoat but he could see the soft curve of legs leading up toward her hips. Slim and curved. 

Her eyes remained glued to her phone as she stepped toward the counter. Toward him. 

“Two large black coffees, please” she ordered in a polite but distracted voice. 

“A rough morning?” he asked. 

He had this desire to make her look up, to make her see him. What color were her eyes?

“The worst,” she chuckled, pocketing the phone. 

Her eyes were hazel, he thought to himself a bit stunned. His palms started to sweat and he could only grunt in response. 

Her eyes were playfully as she scanned his name badge. 

“Ren? That’s a cool name.” 

He smiled. “I have cool parents.” 

Her laughter ignited a warmth inside his chest. 

He couldn’t help asking, “What’s your name?”

She paused, eyes twinkling, “I’m Rey.” 

“Like ray of sunshine?” he asked intrigued. 

“Yes!” she exclaimed enthusiastically. “That’s the nickname my parents gave me. You’re the only person I’ve met who has been able to get it right..”

Ren and Rey smiled at each other in understanding. It was rare that they met people who were so easy to talk to. They both paused, waiting for something to happen. 

But Rey’s phone went off in her pocket and the moment was broken. She winced at him but took the call while he finished ringing up her order. 

“Babe, where are you?” She murmured into the phone.

He could feel himself deflating. She was taken. 

“They’ll call your name outside when your drinks are ready” he told her, passing her the receipt. 

She gave him a thumbs up with a goofy grin on her face. 

He smiled despite himself as he turned away to start the drinks. She went outside to meet her fiance. 

And the bond that should have bound them together was absent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine my surprise when I watched TROS and found the same ending for a story that’s been marinating in my brain for months? Disney and Lucasfilm, I would like some financial compensation. In all seriousness though, this is the original ending I had wanted for Misery of the Devil but it was taking too long to get to the ending and I was getting emotionally exhausted bleeding onto a word document. This was the new ending where I planned to end this miserable series but I couldn’t in good faith leave you all in pain. A happy ending must be had so onward to a better tomorrow.


End file.
